The Troubles Of Baby Spain!
by guardianoftheplanets23
Summary: This is where Spain "accidentally" gets turned into a baby by England, but when England calls other countries to help him they were ether busy or England has to take care of him but will he be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1What is that!

Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction

hope you like it! Thankyou! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was just a normal day at the world meeting countries yelling at each other about America's strange ideas others were just was just waiting for it to be over he just wanted to go home and work on his new potion it was supposed to make him the only thing was that when he was done with it he needed to try it out on someone he thought "How about America?No,no it would be to obvious. How about Japan?Nah I don't think-" Germany broke his thoughts by yelling "The meeting is now done we will continue next month you are now all dismissed!" Soon England gathered all of his papers he looked around America passed by him assking "Hey Iggy do you want to go eat with me?" "Sorry I can't and would you please stop calling me that ridiculous name!" "Okay the see you later." With that America left the room England looked around the room and and saw that everyone had left he was about to walk out then he heard someone snoring it was Spain he was sleeping peacefully one the table top.

England walked over to him then an idea struck him maybe he could get Spain to come over to his house for a drink and trick him by giving it to tapped Spain's shoulder and was shouting "Spain wake up!Spaiiinnnn waaake up!" "Unh is the meeting over yet?" "Hey Spain the meeting is over you can go home now."Spain looked around everyone was gone he was about to get up leave but was stopped by England grabbing his wrist." Hey wait would you like to come to my come over to my place and get a drink if you are not busy." "Uh sure!" "I can give you a ride if you want." " Okay! ~Gracias!"

Soon they were at England's house England gave Spain a cup with a bright green liquid in it and he asked "What flavor is it?" "Uh it's,it's pineapple!" "O~really?" Spain had one of his eyebrows going up and one going down in smelled it then he askedEngland "Hey are sure it's pineapple?" "Just drink it already!" England just shoved it in his mouth. Then Spain slapped the cup out of his hand the cup went flying the liquid\juice went flying every where Spain started shouting "Hey what's the big idea!" Then something happened a cloud of bright green smoke filled the room.

I hope you enjoyed see you in the next chapter! Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2 Disaster!

Hello! So here is the next chapter hope you like it enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

* * *

Once the green smoke disappeared England noticed that Spain wasn't there he called out his name he did not get a answer he called out his name again "Hey down here idiota!" Spain yelled England looked down to where the voice was coming from then England saw a frog with a bright red tomato on it's head.

"Hey Spain is that you?" "Of course it's me idiota! What did you do to me!" "Well to tell you the truth the the drink that I gave you was actually a potion and it did not work." So England decided to pick up Spain and put him in the nearby puddles of the spilt potion again the room filled with the bright green smoke this time England heard crying, then the smoke disappeared and appeared a little baby with green eyes and light brown hair.

England asked again "Hey Spain is that you?" Then he looked at the baby again he saw that it green eyes and brown hair." N-no please it can't be you! But he was wrong it was potion went all wrong it was supposed to make you taller not smaller and not into a baby! He went closer to the baby he was crying on the ground England was starting to freak out because he did not know what to do so he started to calm down and think he got the book that he used it to make the potion he read the cure for it and thought "Maybe I could say the cure and it will turn him back! So he chanted,"Dgfd tebk efj yrn dgwj ievg udcb dhfh rknl ogf zbk djv!"

Soon the room filled with grey smoke he was hopeing it would work once the smoke disappeared he looked where Spain was still crying he was still their. England tried to find another cure in the book but he did not find any then Spain started to cry louder England ran to him and picked him up in his arms and started to rock him back and forth but he did not stop crying.

So he started to whisper in his ear " Shh,shh it's okay everything's fine." But it did not work England started to get very impatient and yelled out "Shut the bloody heck up!"Then everything went quiet Spain looked at England and started crying again but even louder this decided to put him on the ground and left him their to go find his phone in another room when he found it and he called Italy he was going to ask him if he could help him take care of Spain but he did not then called Germany he answered "Hello? Who is this?" " it's England Germany I -" He was interrupted by the German saying "Sorry I'm in a meeting with my boss."

He hung up on England "I can't call America or Canada because they are on vacation for who knows how about France he is one of his best friends!" So he called France he waited and waited but no answer. He got an idea how about Prussia? He was one of his friends too. So he called him ring,after,ring,after,ring,after,ring still no just wanted to throw his phone at the wall no one answered because they were busy or out on vacation.

He could still hear Spain's crying faintly in the other room he had no choice but to take care of him.

* * *

Sorry if there were any mistakes in there, thankyou for reading hoped you liked it see you in the next chapter bye!

Translation for the spell: Please reverse the spell and turn him back into how he was before!


	3. Chapter 3 A kitchen Disaster!

Hello! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy! :3

* * *

So he had no choice but to take care of him,if only he was on his break too none of this would have never had happened. So he went to the room where he left Spain in he was still kicking and crying so he got closer to him and avoided his kicks to pick him up and force him into a hug and try to calm him down by rocking him back and forth.

But that did not work at all instead he started to cry louder but he stopped when England started to hum a lullaby for him but once he stopped he started to cry again so he yelled at him "What in the world do you want!" Spain just stared at him with tearful eyes,"waaaaaaaa!" "Hey it's going to be all right shh ,shh."England whispered in his ear,but he needed to think "Maybe he's just hungry."

So he continued to rock him in his arms while he walked to the kitchen. He found some left over scones that he made the night before."Here take this." He gave it to Spain,he looked at it with interest and took a small bite out of it then took more bites out of it."So you like them they are my-" "Waaaaaaaaa!"England got cut off by a scone hitting his head then Spain just started to kick and cry again then he spit up the pieces of scone in his face,that caused him to drop Spain on the floor luckly he fell on his feet.

England was trying to wipe the spit up off his face but he couldn't,"Bloody he-ahhhhh!" Instead he fell and hit the kitchen floor."Ouch that hurt!"Spain was just clapping out of joy and was laughing."Oh-yeah!You think that's funny just wait until I get my hands on y-ahhhhhh!" Once again he fell to the floor he heard Spain laughing even harder this was just trying to feel for a towel on the counter top so he could wipe his face off."Finally I found one!" He wiped off his face with it."Now I can see where is that little brat!"He said with anger he looked around he found him crawling around the floor.

"There you are!" he was about to grab him but Spain gave the cutest puppy eyes ever he looked so cute and innocent that he said "Fine I will let this one go,but at least you stopped crying."England then picked him up and took him to living room.

* * *

Well thank you for reading I hope you liked it!

Thank you and see you in the next chapter!

bye! :3 Sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Room!

Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! Enjoy! :3

* * *

When he took him to the living room he sat him down on the couch and sat next to him and he was just looking at him very lost and England had a chance to look at him and he decided that he was around one or two years old he decided to ask him a question."Hey Spain do you know who am I?" All he got was just a very confused look then Spain opened his mouth a little bit and pointed a little chubby finger at him then he said, "E-Engwand?"

Then England said "Correct! Now do you know who you are?" This time Spain did the same thing but this time he pointed at himself and said, "Spwain!" "Correct!" England was happy that he remembered him and he said "Good job!" Spain was just clapping and he pointed at something that was on one of England's shelves that caught England's attention and he looked the direction that he was pointing in.

At first England did not see exactly at what he was pointing at soon enough he spotted it, it was a teddy bear that Japan gave to him as a gift when they created a alliance together. It was a white bear that had a red spot on it's stomach to represent Japan's flag. So he stood up and went to get it he asked, "Is this what you want?" "Sí!" He answered giggling.

England was surprised that he answered in Spanish but he was happy that he could remember how to speak it he brought the bear over to him Spain grabbed it, it was about the size of him but a tiny bit smaller. England found it very cute how he was hugging it.

When he saw him hugging it he decided to turn on the TV but as soon as he turned it on he realized it was on one of his favourite TV shows. After a few minutes of watching it he realized that Spain was watching it to.

When they were watching it England asked him "Hey do you like this show to?" All he got was just a little nod from him.

When the show was half way done England went to go brew some tea for him. He did not worry about Spain because he was glued to couch so he wouldn't go anywhere. When he was done he went back to living room he found Spain still glued to the couch with the bear still in his hands.

So he went to go sit down next to Spain and he set his teacup on a table next to the couch. England looked over at Spain he was so interested in the television that he had a little finger in his mouth. He couldn't help it but laugh a little. So he watched him for a little while before he noticed that he was stareing at him.

So Spain started to stare back at him. England continued to stare back at him until Spain let out a little giggle and he started to crawl towards England. When he got close to him he was trying to sit on his lap. So England decided to pick him up and set him on his lap. As he was picking him up Spain accidentally dropped the teddy bear on the ground.

He did not realize that Spain dropped it until he was trying to grab it he asked , "Hey is this what you want?" "Sí, yay! Twddy bear!" But when they both turned their attention back to the TV England immediately put a hand over Spain's eyes because, on the TV show since it was about love and it was on a love scene and there were two people kissing since Spain was ' _too young'_ to be watching that.

This caused Spain to cry while England was trying to find the control so he can turn it off immediately and calm him down.

* * *

Thank you for reading see you in the next chapter! :3


	5. Chapter 5 Spain's Temporary Room!

Hello! Thank you for reading this I'm sorry if didn't upload... But anyway I will try to upload every other week! :3 So thank you and I'm so sorry! So enjoy! I don't own hetalia.

* * *

He didn't really notice that he fell asleep after he calmed him down until he set him on the couch.

When he saw that Spain was asleep he put him in a laying postion and surrounded him with some of the couch pillows so he wouldn't fall while he was sleeping he also went to go find a blanket for him to use so he wouldn't get cold.

Once England found one he put it over him. England needed too find some of America's old baby stuff so he could use them for Spain but they were in the basement. But should he really leave him alone? Because Spain could just wake up and just make a mess like earlier...But as long as he's sleeping he'll be fine.

So he looked one last time to make sure that Spain was sleeping and left to the basement. Once there England started too look through some old boxes. Even though some of them had labels but he barely read them from how old they were.

He decided too move them so he could look through them. The first box had a thick layer of dust he tried to read the label but he couldn't read it so he just opened the old sealed box.

"Hey I remember these! America used to love to play with them!" They were America's old toys and books.

Maybe he could give them to Spain so he could play with them to. Then found an even bigger box that had an old blanket covering it. He took the cover off and opened the box a dust cloud blew in his face.

"Ahh-ahhh-achooo! 'Cough!, Cough!' Man I should really clean in here!" England said wiping his nose.

He opened the box slowly so he didn't get dust in his face again. In it was some old baby furniture that he bought for America decades ago! He couldn't believe that they stayed together all those years. Well...the paint started to chip at the bottom of some of the furniture but he didn't mind.

After looking at some more of the boxes he gathered all he could use for Spain and put them into boxes. All he had to do was just bring them up stairs. When he did that he found Spain awake and looking around lostly.

"Englawnd?"

England put the box down on the floor and walked over to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I heawrd noises."

"Sorry, that was probably me. How about I put you back to sleep?" All he got from him was just a nod.

England picked him up and started to rock him back and fourth until he slowly fell asleep. Once Spain fell asleep England was about to put him on the couch but he realized that one of Spain's little chubby hands was grabbing on to his shirt.

He just smiled at the baby in his arms and he gently removed the little hand from his shirt and set him down on the couch. Then he went back to getting the box that he was carrying and went up stairs to put it in one of the guest rooms he had.

He would set up a room for Spain but he would put the crib in his room just in case he started to cry at night. He got all the boxes up stairs and he started to separate the boxes from the furniture and toys.

England would use the guest room that he was setting the boxes with toys as a play room for Spain. Plus he had plenty of room in his home because, he lived in a two story house so he had a lot of room and he didn't mind.

While he was setting up the crib in his room, England would go check every once in a while to go check on Spain too see if he was still sleeping.

When he was rebuilding the crib to make sure it was safe to use he ended up hitting one of his fingers with a hammer.

"Ouch ahhhh! That hurt! Oh Bloody-!" He immediately put his hand over his mouth he was afraid that he accidentally woke Spain up with his loud yelling. He ran down stairs too see if woke up Spain. He sighed in relief, "Good I didn't wake him up."

He went back up stairs but this time and he closed the door so the noise of the hammering wouldn't bother Spain.

Soon he started to set up the play room, he started too pull out the books first and he started to look through them. Some of them were America's old picture books and some of them were his books too.

"Hey I remember this one this was on of Alfred's favorite bedtime stories!"

So he continued too look through the box he had found even more books and at the bottom of the box he found an old stuffed bunny it was white with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. It was very dirty some dust attached to it then he remembered he gave it to America as a gift when he was younger. He would give it to Spain to play with once he woke up so he kept it on his lap.

Then he moved on to the next box this one had most of the old wooden toys he bought. Some of them he didn't even remember. "Hey I should look through these boxes more often." He thought.

Once he was done he went back to his room and found a box that he didn't open yet. When he opened it was filled with some of America's old clothes. He took them out and put them in a near by chair. He thankfully didn't need at the time because Spain's clothes shrank with him.

But now that he was done with the Spain's room all he needed to do was just check on him. When he was heading down stairs Spain began to cry very loudly.

* * *

Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter! Bye! :3


	6. Chapter 6 Hey Do You Feel Anything Wet?

Hello! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

When he heard him crying he ran down stairs to where he was was on the couch. When he got there he found him kicking his legs and screaming.

"Hey what's wrong?" He tried to pick him up but he couldn't get a good grip because, he was still kicking and he started to move his arms around.

So he asked again while he was trying to hold him, "Hey what's wrong?" But he was still screaming and kicking. So he just forced him in a cradling position he whispered quietly in a clam voice "Spain calm down everything's alright did you have a bad dream? Shh, shh, clam down I'm not going to hurt you."

He finally got him to calm down and whispered in his ear "Hey are you okay?" He didn't get a answer all he got was just a confused look and a small giggle.

"Hey do you feel anything wet?" He asked Spain but he just giggled and played with his shirt. England felt that there was something warm and wet on him he looked down to where Spain was, he was just laughing and he giggled out "Englawnd!" Then he continued to play with his shirt.

England didn't think it was Spain but he still felt something wet and warm on him. So he pulled Spain away from him and and looked down at his shirt he saw that there was a wet spot on his shirt then he looked at Spain and at his pants they were wet too.

Spain had an accident he peed his pants and he also peed on him too.

"You little br-" He was about too yell at him but instead he stopped himself because he was just only a little baby.

So he just asked "Are you all done?"

He just noded his head and just laughed and stuck his thumb in his mouth started to suck on it.

"Now that you are done you need a bath!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! and Happy early Halloween! :3


	7. Chapter 7 Bath Time!

I'm sorry for the late upload! It's just that many things happened over the few months and I really wasn't able to upload. But now I'm out of school and I'm also on summer vacation! Woooohooo! So I'll try to upload every other week again! And now here's the new chapter! Enjoy~! :3!

* * *

"Come on let's clean you up and when we're done we can go to the store to buy some things." He told Spain while he was carrying him through one of the hallways."What's a stowre?" He asked questioningly. "Well it's a place where you buy things." Spain just stared at him confusingly when he said that.

"Well I'll show you when we get there!" He told him when he saw that he looked confused. "Yay!" He cheered happily. "But first I need to give you a bath, I also need one too because you also got me wet to." England said.

When they got to the bathroom England closed the door and he put Spain on the ground next to the bathtub. He started the water, while he was waiting for the water to fill the tub he undressed Spain and set him back on the ground. When he got all of his clothes off he checked the water to see if it was done. The tub was half way full so he stopped the water.

He let some of the water drain because the water was to high up for Spain. When the water was shallow he stopped draining the water. He stuck his hand in the water to check if it was too hot or too cold. It was a little to hot so he let it sit for a few seconds soon it was just right.

So he grabbed him by the waist when he was about to put him in the water he started to shout.

"No,no!" "What's wrong?" England asked starting to get a little worried. "The water's scawry!" He giggled a bit when the little Spaniard said that. "But it's not going to hurt you!" He said reassuringly.

He held Spain in one of his arms. "Look." He put one of his hands in the water. "You see it's not going to hurt you I promise." He said while he was taking his hand out of the water.

"You pinky prowmise?" Spain asked him questioningly. "Yes." He answered. Then Spain held out his little hand and held out a little chubby pinky finger. England held out his pinky finger and he put his against Spain's.

Spain looked at him unsurely while he was holding him over the water. England lowered him slowly into the water until one of his little toes touched the water. "You see it's not going to hurt you." He lowered Spain even more until he was sitting in the water. He let go of his waist when he did Spain just sat there looking at the water for a few seconds then he started to splash around in the water.

"So you like it?" "Yes it so much fuwn!" Spain giggled out. It made England laugh when he said that.

Soon England found some shampoo and put some on his head and started to scrub it in his hair being careful on to get some in his eyes. "What's that?" Spain asked pointing at the bottle that England was holding in his left hand. "It's Shampoo it will make your hair smell good." He put some in his hand and put it close to the little boys nose so he could smell it.

"Mmm! Smells good!" "You see it smells nice doesn't." "Yeah!" Spain cheered happily. "Wook Englawnd! What that!" Spain said while pointing at something floating in the air. "Wait what?" England was looking around confused at what Spain was pointing at. "Where?" "There!" "Uh...where?" He looked around again but he still wasn't sure at what he was pointing at. "Where?" He asked Spain again.

"There!" He looked around still a bit confused at what Spain was trying to point at so he contuied to wash his hair. "There!" He looked up quickly to see what he could be pointing at and saw it floating by it was a bubble floating around. "That?" He pointed at the bubble floating near him. "yeah!" "It's a bubble!" "Wow! So prewtty!" Spain said while it floated near his face. He continued to wash out his hair when he was done washing his hair he washed his body. When he was done washing his body he let him play in the water for a few minuets.

After the few minutes he let him play he started to slowly drain the water when all the water was gone he picked up the little boy and put him in a towel. He carried him to his room and put him on his bed. He choose out an outfit from one of the boxes of clothes he had in storage in his basement from when America was little.

He found a little pair of tan shorts and a little blue shirt with some little old dress shoes that were America's from when he was little. The clothes were a little dusty and just a bit faded from being in the box for many decades but they still looked okay. He also found an old cloth diaper in between some of the clothes it looked like it hadn't been used that much and it was clean from when he probably last washed it.

So he got the clothes and went over to his bed where he left Spain wrapped in the towel.

* * *

Thank you for reading, Adiós~! Wooooo! :3!


End file.
